wiccana_aocfandomcom-20200214-history
Xaneth
*Disclaimer* This Page is a work in progress some portions may be unfinished or left empty, please pass these over for the time being 'Knowledge is the life blood of Humanity.' It is Xaneth's belief that through knowledge the secrets of the world will become open to him. That nothing in this world is impossible, but that things perceived as impossible are only seen that way because people with lesser intellect have no way to comprehend the complexity of such things. That by learning and experience he might unravel all mysteries of this world. Life, Death, Demons, The Gods themselves, must all have explanations, they must all be able to be understood completely, and this is Xaneth's purpose. He wishes nothing more than to know everything, to understand everything and to pass that knowledge onto others. =Appearance= Gazing upon Xaneth most see an average man, His skin pale stretched across his body like well kept leather. Although dark once, it has taken upon an almond like texture. His body, not completely muscled, but toned, like he was bred to run the world within a single stride. But, His face, His face is what intoxicates most. His hair billowing with the night's breeze, It's turquoise curls hurling themselves to and fro unsure of where there fate my lay. Below them, rests his eyes, a deep yellow, they look almost too dead to be his, but they rest looking out at the world with an uncomfortable ease. His stance reserved, his feet sure, this is a man who looks as if he is ready to die... =Personality= Xaneth's personality is uncommon to say the least, Infinitely curious, and always writing within a tome he carries. Some have mistaken him for a bard, but those who know him know better. Xaneth is far from charismatic, although some trust him, most would like nothing more than to see his head upon a pike. His curiosity often leads to questions being asked that people do not wish to answer, and others still that insult or anger others. Xaneth approaches the world with cold indifference to most things. Thinking the human body as merely a tool we all use to achieve our ends, he feels no lust for women or men alike, instead he gazes upon bodies as a mechanic might looking at a car, analyzing it's structure, looking at it from angles to see how he might optimize it for better performance. All of this changes however when his sister is near, For with her Xaneth seems almost human again, Emotional at times, caring, loving, even pleasant to be around when his wards are dropped. Jealously protective over her, he often keeps her within arms reach. Although he claims it's for her protection, that he does not trust her to be alone. A man like this could always have ulterior motives... =His Mistress= Xaneth's Mistress was the woman who purchased him, and later his sister for her personal needs. A vile woman who worshiped the Kushite goddess Derketa. Making Xaneth first her slave was not an easy task, Xaneth had been a trouble some child, always rebelling against her as his mistress, and trying to escape when possible, If it were not for his affinity for magic, he would have been killed within a week. Fortunately, He only ended up beaten nightly. But no matter what she did to him, she could find no way to curb his outbursts short of killing him, and although reanimating him as a mindless minion was looking more and more appealing, she felt that it would be a waste of talent... That is until he was accompanying her through the slave yards one day upon the docks of Tortage, She came across the slaver who had sold Xaneth to her to try and perhaps get some money back for a "Troublesome" slave, or at least get out of him some advice in how to deal with him. When they came upon little Chiione sitting with her cage. Xaneth through himself at the bars with a smile from ear to ear. babbling something about being together again. Chiione was Xaneth's little sister, and upon finding her, He calmed down, almost came to peace with his Mistress's leash that bound him. Noticing this, she bought the slave, thinking maybe Xaneth was simply lonely and wished for a girl around that he might play with. After the three of them returned home, She sat Xaneth down and told him, she would be a kind mistress, she would take care of the girl, make her into a house slave, have her dance, sing, cook and clean. She would be given a good life, If he would stop his outbursts, if he would obey her orders without question, if he would give her unflinching loyalty. And so it came to pass that young Xaneth learned the dark sides of humanity, That by giving his body, mind, and abilities to his mistress, he would save those of his sister. In his mind, If he had to become a monster so his sister may remain human, Then that was a small price to pay. So he bowed when he was told to bow, He did not move when he was told to halt, he killed when he was told to kill, and he learned when he was asked to learn. This was Xaneth's saving grace, with his affinity for magic, His mistress sought to make him an apprentice of sorts, after all an apprentice who was bound to obey every command was a rare thing indeed within this world. Xaneth became a necromancer, learning to kill, understanding the human body, and even sent by his mistress to deal with those who stood against her, this child, barely a dozen years old, had become a murderer. As the years passed, Xaneth grew into his role, He was more than his mistress's slave, he was her apprentice, her enforcer. He began to take pride in his abilities as they grew, Seeking the comfort of his sister who remained unaware of most of his so called "Training" instead simply helping him with the wounds, not asking where they had come from. He loved her, and in time, that love grew stronger, until every action he did was never doubted for his mistress because he believed that with every step into darkness he took, his sister was safer. He learned of human anatomy, of where to strike to deal the most damage, and which parts of the body were most fragile, He aided her in creating undead minions, That she would then turn against him to witness his abilities in combat within a controlled area. This is when Xaneth began the tests... The mistress was a heartless creature, but she did see great power in Xaneth. She offered to teach him anything he wished, but for each such request, she would demand he finish one test to prove he was worthy to learn her secrets. He has hinted at many of these such tests in the past, but few are ever told in earnest. It is when Xaneth learned that abilities of necromancy not only to kill, but to repair. Not healing, This was simply a repair of flesh. He asked his mistress if there was a way to reattach his severed finger from one recent assassination. She told him that all bodies are mearly tools for those who control them, that his finger was one such tool, and as a tool it may be repaired, but she doubted if he believed her words. That his body was not "him" so much as it was just a tool he was using. To remedy this, Xaneth drew his blade and severed his entire arm from his body. Needless to say she was pleased and passed along her secrets, but many believe it is acts like this that have left Xaneth the way he is today...